The present invention is directed to an insertion tool for an angle grinder. The present invention is also directed to a system composed of an insertion tool with a hub and a driving device for an angle grinder.
Publication WO 03/097299 makes known an insertion tool—which represents the general class—for an angle grinder that includes a hub with a plurality of fastening means in the form of recesses. The insertion tool can be advantageously clamped onto a driving device of the angle grinder using a keyless system, which is also known from the publication cited above.